300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Saber Nero
'Abilities' ---- Imperial Privilege '' ''Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while within Eternal Arena' *Passive - ''Nero gains 5 extra Gold every 10 seconds. Invictus Spiritus Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '180 seconds *Available only while within Eternal Battlefield' *Active - ''When Nero dies, activating this skill will cost 1 Diamond and will revive Nero with 100% Health and Mana. When Nero is revived for a total of 3 times, the skill will enter a 3 minute cooldown period. ---- Rosa Ichthys Q Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Nero dashes in a line before swings her blade in a cone-shaped area at the target location, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + AD physical damage to all enemies she dashes and swings her blade through. When Nero dashes and swings through on the same target within the same cast, the skill will deal damage on the target only once. Within the duration of '''Aestus Domus Aurea R, this skill will be temporarily replaced by Laus Saint Claudius Q. *''Note - ''This skill does not share the same cooldown with Laus Saint Claudius Q. Laus Saint Claudius Q Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Available only while within Aestus Domus Aurea R's duration *''Active - ''Nero dashes in a line, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + AD physical damage to all enemies she dashes through, before she swings her blade at the target location to create an explosion effect, dealing 50/70/90/110/130 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 45% for 1 second. *''Note - ''This skill does not share the same cooldown with Rosa Ichthys Q. ---- Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W Cost: 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Nero swings her sword covering a cone area in the target direction, dealing 30/5070/90/110 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 2 seconds. Afterward, she can active 2nd cast once within 3 seconds. '''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W Cost: 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 Mana 'Cooldown : '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Nero swings her sword covering a cone area in the target direction, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterward, she can active 3rd cast once within 3 seconds. '''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W Cost: 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 Mana 'Cooldown: '-'' *Active 3rd Cast - 'Nero swings her sword downwards covering a line, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up. *Note -'' After Nero drinks 10 potions of Health Potion ( ) or Mana Potion ( ) in Eternal Arena, she will upgrade '''''Gladiusanus Blauserum W to Pari Tenu Blauserum W, changing the 3rd cast's damage type to true damage and changing the icon of the 1st cast. ---- Très Fontaine Ardent: Fountain of the Blazing Saint E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''5 seconds *'''''Available only at the start or while having Fountain of the Saint Who Tends Wounds buff *''Active - ''Nero gains a Fountain of the Blazing Saint buff that increases 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% bonus Attack Damage and 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% bonus Attack Speed. When Nero gains this buff, it will not expire until it's changed and the previous buff (Fountain of the Saint Who Tends Wounds) will last only 2 seconds before it's removed. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. Très Fontaine Tempestes: Fountain of the Saint Who Weaves Through Time E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''5 seconds *'''''Available only while having Fountain of the Blazing Saint buff *''Active - ''Nero gains a Fountain of the Saint Who Weaves Through Time buff that releases an aura that reduces 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% Movement Speed and 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% Attack Speed to all nearby enemies within 300 radius. The buff also grants 10% Damage Reduction to Nero. When Nero gains this buff, it will not expire until it's changed and the previous buff (Fountain of the Blazing Saint) will last only 2 seconds before it's removed. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. Très Fontaine Claudeo: Fountain of the Saint Who Tends Wounds E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''5 seconds *'''''Available only while having Fountain of the Saint Who Weaves Through Time buff *''Active - ''Nero gains a Fountain of the Saint Who Tends Wounds buff that grants 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% Life Steal, and increases the damage Nero deals against non-hero units by 35%. When Nero gains this buff, it will not expire until it's changed and the previous buff (Fountain of the Saint Who Weaves Through Time) will last only 2 seconds before it's removed. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Aestus Domus Aurea R ''Cost: '''100 Mana Cooldown: 120 / 110 / 100 seconds'' *Active - Nero áp dụng Rose buff (30px) trên mình và triệu hồi nhà hát vàng Aestus Domus Aurea như một hào quang xung quanh mình, cả hai hiệu ứng kéo dài trong 5 giây. Hiệu ứng của cả buff và aura như sau: Rose (Buff) - Mỗi kỹ năng sát thương mà Nero nhận được từ kẻ địch sẽ kích hoạt hiệu ứng của buff Rose, gây sát thương vật lý 50/70/90 + AD lên tất cả kẻ thù xung quanh trong bán kính 150. Hiệu ứng này chỉ có thể xảy ra sau mỗi 0,5 giây và thiệt hại từ một rạp chiếu phim vàng khác (sử dụng bởi Saber Nero ở nhóm đối diện) sẽ không kích hoạt Rose buff. Golden Theater (Aura) - Tất cả kẻ thù trong phạm vi 500 bán kính của aura này có 40/75/110 + AD sát thương vật lý mỗi giây, và Armor và Magic Resist của họ giảm 10% / 20% / 30%. Khi kẻ thù va chạm với cạnh của nhà hát hoặc rời khỏi nhà hát, họ bị choáng trong 1 giây (hiệu ứng stun sẽ chỉ xảy ra một lần cho mỗi mục tiêu). '''Skins ----